


The Birthday Man

by SaeranLover



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Kiss, F/M, Happy Birthday Yoos~, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeranLover/pseuds/SaeranLover
Summary: It's Yoosung's birthday, but on top of that, something else important was happening...You were moving in with him!





	The Birthday Man

_It was an important day for Yoosung… God, perhaps even more important than studying!_

The date was March 12 th , and he was feeling antsy as he sat on his sofa. Thoughts and worst-case scenarios were running through his head like  _crazy._ But… Sure, it was his birthday…  _But this was the first official day of the two of you living together!_

You had started growing anxious residing in Rika’s apartment, and at the same time, you were constantly fretting over how Yoosung was due to his eye’s injury. It had resulted in him pulling together all of his courage, taking a deep breath, and taking a firm grasp of your hands, before whispering those few words… “ _Please, MC… M- Move in with me! Stay at my apartment!”_

_It almost scared him at how quickly you had accepted his offer… But now…_

“Ah… I- Is it good enough for her…?” He glanced around, and bit his lip. He had neatened out his desk, and not to mention he had changed his bedcovers to something a bit more… mature-looking. After all – he wanted to be seen as a man who could keep you safe and be by your side forever! Also, he had thoroughly dusted, polished, vacuumed, you name it, he had done it. Obviously with assistance and advice from his mother, she knew best about keeping things tidy.

_Now… He just needed to wait for you to-_

A quiet knock at the door pulled the youngest RFA member out of his thoughts.

_Oh god, you were here!_

He gulped silently, and began to make his way to the door. It took a few deep breaths and some mutterings of “ _You can do this, Yoosung!_ ” before he could even consider taking hold of the handle to let you in. Once it had opened though, relief flooded through Yoosung’s entire being as you were stood there with a smile, a small suitcase behind you and a bag over your shoulder.

“Hello! And happy birthday, Yoosung...” You pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, and his face turned a luminous shade of red. “How are you?”

“I… I- I’m good! I’ve been waiting for you d- desperately!” Before you knew it, he had practically dived at you in a tight embrace, nestling his head into your shoulder as he took in the comforting smell of your perfume. “I’m so glad that you’re here though!” He then slowly separated from you, and took hold of your suitcase. “Come on, I can m-make us both a drink!”

“It’s your birthday, Yoosung! Let me make them for us...”

 

 

 

 

Evening was quick to arrive, and thankfully, the belongings which you had brought with you were neatly put away in the correct places. The two of you were now sat on the sofa, a box of pizza on both of your laps, and a film on the television. It felt so… Calm. Natural…

Yoosung quietly reached out for another slice, and at the same time, he moved his other hand to take hold of one of yours. He blushed at the fact that you ended up resting your head on his shoulder almost instinctively. _Other than kisses, this was perhaps one of the most intimate moments in the relationship…_

Suddenly though, Yoosung looked at the film and froze mid-bite of his pizza. _There was a full on… kissing scene. Tongues, sloppy noises, and touching, and- and-_ _ **everything!**_ In response to that, he dropped his pizza onto his lap as his hand flew up to cover his eyes. You giggled at how flustered he looked, before moving the half-eaten slice of pizza back onto the box, and giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. 

“It’s just a film, you know… No need to get so embarrassed, Yoos! Though we can change it if you want to, it _is_ your birthday after all...” You then used your spare hand to move his away from his face, before realising that his face was probably redder than Seven’s hair. “Ah… Yoosung?”

Frantically he shook his head, before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. “I- I don’t mind the film, it’s just- just that-!” He took a few more deep breaths, before whimpering quietly. “I- I want to do th- that with, um...you… The k- kissing thing, that is!” 

His eyes were still clamped shut when you freed your other hand from his tight grasp, before you smiled. His embarrassed face was so cute, so endearing… And you just couldn’t help it. He wanted a kiss similar to that from the film… Well, you could grant his birthday wish right now.

Silently you took hold of his cheeks and leaned in close to his face, your noses and foreheads lightly touching. His eyes opened slightly, and they seemed to be wavering as he looked at you. Poor thing was probably thinking that you didn’t even want to do what he wanted… But even if they were the thoughts in his head, all thoughts went flying out of the window as you gently pressed your lips against his. 

Yoosung’s eyes widened, and though there was a slight bit of hesitation at first, eagerness was quick to overpower all of his other emotions. He was  _ hungry,  _ and  _ not  _ for the pizza.  He firmly took hold of your waist, and did little things such as biting your bottom lip and inching closer and closer to you. He did, however, suddenly stop when you whimpered quietly, as he was scared that he had hurt you…

But no. 

You were red in the face, and were grinning!

“Haha… You’re a good kisser, Yoosung… Why did you stop?” You then looked up into his widened eyes, and laughed quietly. “Actually, forget that… Here’s another question. Why don’t you continue?”

“B- Because I _won’t_ be able to stop if I keep going!”

You laughed, and gently stroked his cheeks. “Oh Yoosung… It’s your birthday, you can be a little selfish… Keep going, you adorable man...”

Being called an ‘adorable man’ was enough to make him lean in once more, and press an aggressive, hungry kiss to your lips _.  _

_ Yeah… He was adorable! And he wasn’t just any man… He was  **your** man. _

**Author's Note:**

> [On tumblr here~](https://saeranlover.tumblr.com/post/171794246563/the-birthday-man)


End file.
